Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication apparatus, a control method for a communication apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Some communication apparatuses that remotely control the operation of a terminal, also known as “remote controllers”, use infrared light. Infrared communication apparatuses have advantages, such as being cheap, but also have disadvantages, such as being limited to one-way communication, having high directionality that limits the direction of communication, and having short communication ranges.
As such, recent years have seen the spread of wireless communication apparatuses that use radio waves, such as Wi-Fi (trade name), Zigbee (trade name), and Bluetooth (trade name). Such wireless communication apparatuses have advantages that infrared systems cannot provide, such as two-way communication and omni-directionality. However, such wireless communication apparatuses also consume more power than infrared systems, and thus have a problem of poor battery life.
In response to this, a variety of methods for suppressing the amount of power consumed, notifying a user of the state of a battery in an easy-to-understand manner, and so on have been proposed for wireless communication devices. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-281128 proposes a method for a mobile terminal that prevents a video call from being cut off by continually adding an indicator of the remaining battery level of the mobile terminal itself to the transmitted image while transmitting the image to the video call partner.
However, although the above-described proposed method does make it easier to understand the partner's situation and improves the operability, the method also continually transmits images, which uses a large amount of bandwidth. This method is therefore not suited to communication apparatuses that have low-capacity batteries.